A Night of Dancing
by What's up dawwwgg
Summary: After becoming exiles, Brown and Jones hide out in a night-club, where they start to feel something for each other.. Probably the only Brown/Jones fic! AN: There's no point of time in this fic, the songs used are just ones I felt fit the most. Speaking of the songs, the ones I used were Pitbull's "Give Me Everything" Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music" Till the World Ends, Britney


Even though it was an open area, the new exiles decided that hiding out here from the upgrades would probably be the best choice.

They hadn't expected the place to be as full as it was, but it seemed to be enough, as long as they fit in. Jones and Brown scanned their surroundings, and the bodies that inhabited the building. Everyone was dancing to the music pounding from the speakers.

"What should we do?" Brown asked Jones, who was already making his way towards the crowd.

"What everyone else is doing," he turned to look at Brown, "dance."

Brown felt very conflicted about the situation they were in, neither of them had ever danced before, and he didn't know where to begin. Yet either way, they didn't really have much of a choice right now.

Once on the floor, they started to replicate the moves of the people surrounding them.

After a minute or two of the same thing, Brown started to listen to the music in the background. The lyrics that stood out the most to him were "_I can't take it, take it, take no more, Never felt like, felt like this before, Come on, get me, get me on the floor, DJ what you, what you waiting for?_". He felt rather surprised that some random song could describe exactly how he felt. At least the "never feeling anything like this before" part.

He didn't think much of the dancing before, but now that he actually started to pay attention to it, he realized that he enjoyed it quite a bit.

After his realization, he decided to dance a little bit closer to Jones, wanting him to join in on this new feeling.

"Hey Jones.. Are you starting to feel something a little.. Different from this event?" He struggled to find the words to describe how he felt, but he hoped the message got across.

"What are you meaning by that Brown?" Jones responded after a minute of silence and deep thought.

"You know, starting to feel... _good_? Different than normal maybe?"

Jones stared at him, visibly confused for a moment, and attempted to move on with what he was doing previously, before Brown had interrupted him.

Jones attempted to understand exactly what Brown was referring to, maybe it was the humans surrounding them? They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, and ignoring the rules of personal space. Is that what he was talking about? He kept trying to figure out what Brown meant, and finally tuned in to the music playing in the background..

"_I can't take it, take it, take no more, Never felt like, felt like this before, Come on, get me, get me on the floor, DJ what you, what you waiting for?_"

Jones was starting to understand a little bit after hearing the line, and glanced over at Brown, who was dancing and minding his own business once more.

"_You notice what I'm wearing, I notice when you're staring You know that I can take it to the next level, baby..." _

Brown feels Jones looking at him and turns around to see what's up, only to see him quickly look away not long after he'd noticed.

So he did understand, at least now he did. Brown didn't fully understand what he was feeling either, but tried not to bring it up again, at least not for a while.

He looked around at the others in the room, most were dancing up on each other, and some were even being rather.. "lewd".. Maybe that's what they should be doing, maybe they'll fit in more if they followed what the crowd was doing.. He'll test that theory out once the next song started. As of right now though, he kept catching Jones looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

In the next song, the start seemed normal, Jones saw a lot of the people in the crowd starting to get excited for what would come next, and was confused when everyone started to grab the person they were next to, until he heard the lyrics.

"_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey, Give me everything tonight.."_

The next time that line came around though, he was even more surprised than the first time when he felt himself being pulled closer to Brown, even hearing him say "Hey", as the song had instructed. He was confused the most about why Brown had even done this in the first place... Honestly though, it felt kinda.. Nice..

He continued to stay close to Brown for the rest of the song, and noticed some thins about his fellow ex-agent that he hadn't before. They'd never really been _this _close before, if they were, they definitely weren't for long.

Along with the other things he'd noticed, he realized that Brown's mood had completely shifted from what it was before, being reluctant to even go into the place, let alone engage in activities such as this.

"_Let's do it tonight, I want you tonight, I want you to stay, I want you tonight"._

The next song began to play, and Brown felt like he was "having the time of his life", neither him or Jones had ever experienced anything like this before.. As the general public would say, he was pretty sure that he was "catching feelings" for his friend..

The next song didn't make their situation much better though, it only sent them further into the mood they'd gotten themselves stuck in.

"_Your hands around my waist, Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face"._

Jones started to replicate what the song was trying to convey, as well as many other people in the club around them.

_"__I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music, DJ, let it play  
I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music"._

Yet again, both of the ex-agents could relate to the lyrics of the songs playing in the club.

Neither of them realized how close together they really were now, until Jones caught him in a kiss out of nowhere. Now Brown was _REALLY _catching feelings for him, everything that night so far had been a new and exciting experience, but that moment took the cake for "best part of the night". It wasn't until they realized the song was over that they even stopped kissing, everything around them seemed like it didn't exist for a few moments.

To both of their surprise, no one thought that anything was weird! That was a first, usually an agent shows up when something weird happens in the Matrix. At least that's what they thought... Maybe they were wrong about thinking what they'd just done was weird. All that they knew though is that they wanted to continue that moment elsewhere.. In private.


End file.
